My Date With Sonic The Hedgehog!
by sakura290
Summary: hey! someone emailed me and asked me to make this story from his idea(More details inside) warning:I'm not good with actionadventure stories, oh and SLIGHT cussing SOnic is hanging around one day and Amy knocks on his door...... R
1. The setup

Alright first off I have to say something I DID NOT MAKE THIS STORY or atleast not the idea here lemme show you what he emailed me: I have a proposition for you. I want you to write a story about my idea that I will include later. I want you to do this if you are done any other stories that you started. You don't even have to do it if you don't want to. You also don't have to credit me. I just want to see my ideas flourish. If you do want to email me back. If you don't, delete this immediately. That being said here is the premise of the story.  
  
So basically all credit goes to him Funk!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or related things  
  
Bored.  
  
Very Bored.  
  
Too Very Bored.  
  
Sonic laid on his couch with nothing to do but watch music videos on mtv. It was weird for Sonic to be lazy like this instead of running, but it felt like a last day. Sonic frowned in disgust as Justin Timberlake danced on the screen.  
  
'So this is what my life has come down to, watching Justin Timberlake sing and dance like some hobo wanna be ass' Sonic thought sourly  
  
Thank the heavens the doorbell rang  
  
Sonic flopped his feet onto the side of the couch and pushed himself up and headed to the door. Sonic opened the door and was surprised (and slightly annoyed) at who standed there.  
  
Amy Rose.  
  
Just as sweet and cute as always, with her normal attire on, and a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Hiya Sonic!" Amy said as sweet as she could  
  
"Hello Amy" Sonic said in a dull way, he couldn't help it he knew what she was gonna ask.  
  
"So how is everything?" Amy asked like a normal conversation  
  
".......Good....you.....?" Sonic replied while raising an eyebrow, something was up.  
  
'What is she up to?'  
  
"I've been good" Amy asked with a tone that made Sonic think she was hiding something  
  
"Alright whats up?!" Sonic snapped  
  
"Well actually....."  
  
"Is it something related to romantic or dates??"  
  
".......Yes"  
  
"Good bye"  
  
and with that he slammed the door shut.  
  
Amy fumed times like this she wondered why she liked Sonic so much.  
  
"Come on Sonic I wanna show ya something please open the door" she pleaded  
  
Sonic frustrated, angrily sighed, and opened the door violently.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he snapped  
  
Sonic could feel his blood boiling his temper was getting dangerously high, he was not in a good mood for Amy' sillynous right now. Next thing he knew he felt cold medal on both of his wrists Sonic's eyes wondered down....to see handcuff's...placed there by Amy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked in a threatenly way  
  
"Your not running from me this time!" Amy shot back  
  
"Why would I run this is MY house" Sonic shot right back at her  
  
"Come on Sonic just this one time pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeee" Amy whined  
  
Sonic's sensitive ears twitched her voice got extremely high and was hurting his ears and she wasn't stopping.  
  
"FINE!!!! Let's just go then!!!!!" Sonic said while shutting the door with his foot  
  
"Yay!!" Amy shouted as she took hold one of Sonic's still handcuffed hand  
  
Sonic looked up at the sky  
  
'God why do you keep doing this too me'  
  
well what do ya think?!? It was a late night thing oh yeah im still working on You will always be my # 1 girl so it should be updated soon anyways I'm gonna go to bed(it's 4:33 a.m. here) cuz im tired good night everyone!!!!!! And please R&R 


	2. The New Couple

The New Couple

Whoa it's been awhile since I've done this story I feel guilty because I promised funk I would do this well here it is hopefully you will like this chapter like a lot of people like the first chapter

* * *

The New Couple:

After going to hundreds of places like the diner, carnival, THE MALL, and now Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were taking a beautiful walk along the beach.

Amy smiled warmly she couldn't believe she was here "Beautiful isn't it" she said commenting the sunset.

Sonic who had been busy with the hand cuffs that were still on his looked up at what she was talking about. "Yeah...I guess"

Amy frowned "You need to stop and smell the roses Sonic"

"Feh"

Even though Sonic wouldn't admit it, he was actually warming up to Amy the whole day. Sonic couldn't explain the emotions bubbling up inside of him so instead he shoved them away and ignored them.

Amy stared at Sonic for a minute wondering when he would finally notice, he looked so deep in thought.

Amy raised a brow "Hey Sonic"

Cut off by his deep thoughts Sonic blinked a few times then turned to look at Amy. "Yeah?"

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Amy asked giving off her innocent smile

Sonic blinked before turning his head up towards the setting sky. "Just stuff"

Amy was getting a little bit curious. "Like what?"

Sonic caught on to Amy and confidently smirked. "About today."

"Oh...so what did you think about today"

He was about to answer before he stopped him self and decided to toy with Amy. "...I think the chili dogs was the BEST part of this day"

Amy playfully elbowed him in the side "Not funny!" and was satisfied when Sonic stumbled and let out a chuckle...or was it a giggle?

"Hey I was just joking with you Amy" Sonic said giving Amy his usual kind warming smile that could brighten up anybody's day.

"So was I" Amy said in a matter-of-fact tone

Sonic rolled his eyes "Ha Ha-"

All of a sudden Sonic stopped and Amy who had taken a few more steps, realized he stopped and turned around to face him "Why did you stop?"

Sonic looked around before he asked "Amy where are we going?"

Amy blinked then realized that both of them were just walking along not noticing they walked right past her apartment's neighbor hood. "Whoops"

Sonic jogged forward scooped Amy up in his arms "bridal style" and said "Hang on we're going in style"

With a confident smirk and whooshing sound, Sonic ran off to Amy's apartment.

After about less than 5 minutes the hedgehogs were outside the apartment's lobby.

The apartment was nothing special, red brick walls with vines decorating them. It kinda reminded Amy of those teenager houses in the movie. You know? The ones then teenager climbs out the window hangs on to the vines and sneaks out?

"Here you go Amy" Sonic out her down and Amy turned to face him.

"Thanks for today Sonic I'm really glad you came"

Sonic coughed "I really had no choice" then a glimpse of silver caught his eye before they rested on the hand-cuffs. "Umm...Amy if you could get these off"

Amy blushed before smiling sheepishly "Umm sorry forgot about those" she said getting the key out of her pocket.

_Click_. And they were off.

Sonic rubbed his sore and soon to be blistered wrists. "Thanks"

"Okay I guess I'll see you later" Amy spoke quietly, she could tell there was no point into trying to get him for another date. Amy turned around before Sonic stopped her. "Amy wait!"

Amy turned around "Yes?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Look I know we had just gone out for the first time but..." Amy held her breath her hopes were getting higher by the second "But?"

"But...uhh...would you like to umm....be... my....girlfriend?" spitting out the last word quickly and looked at the ground blushing as hard as possible.

For a minute Amy just stood there in total shock. Before her hopes popped open like fire works and she squealed and hugged Sonic. "Oh Sonic I thought you would never ask!"

Sonic smiled "Yeah me either"

* * *

Okay that's it for chapter 2 hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up sooner than this well R&R please!! And my apologies to Funk


End file.
